Lost and found
by TrueNinja
Summary: A story of Willow, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, and Ghastly. - "I liked this mask. It made me look calm and arrogant, like I would think; come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." - Also Valduggery and Ghanith. Please don't judge by the first chapter.
1. Hello, detective

**Lost and found part 1**

Okay people this is a story called Lost and found. It is gonna have **three parts**.

 **The characters** I'll be using are from Skulduggery Pleasant series :D In this story I'll use Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and Billy-Ray Sanguine. Ahem, *drum roll please* there will be one character brought to life straight from my own imagination. She is the center of my first story. She is Willow Silver.

 **Rated T** for the language and well...wise men know :)

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I have NOT created** any of those characters I'm 'bout to use in my story (except for Willow) and **I do NOT own** any of the characters (and again except for Willow). Those characters are created by Derek Landy and he owns them too. :)

Here is some **important stuff** 'bout my story: Val is around 25. Ghastly and Tanith are a thing. There might be a little thing going on between Skul and Val. Just maybe.

I'm sorry 'bout my grammar 'cause my native language is not English, but I swear I'm trying my best :)

So, I hope you enjoy this story and it would be really nice if you could review it in a constructive way. :)

* * *

 **Willow's POV**

I ran through a certain block of flats. One flat of this crappy building had been my hideout for almost three months...but now they had found me. I cursed under my breath for being so stupid. I never should have chosen hideout from Ireland. I kept running and when I heard footsteps getting closer to me on the floor under me, I tried to run even faster even thought I was already running as fast as I could.

I heard a sharp shriek from the second floor. _God thank you_ , I thought. She must have fallen to my trap and he would stop chasing me just to help her out. _Ha!_ I kept running and then jumped out from a window of third floor and climbed to fifth.

Yes, I had ability to climb up and down walls without even paying attention to it. Just like it would've been as natural as breathing. Yet, that wasn't all I could do. After all, I was a powerful adept but...I was only nineteen years old. So I had a lot of learning to do before I could reach the level I would.

I reached the fifth floor and hit my fist through the window and opened it from the inside. I climbed in and jumped to the ceiling and ran upside down as fast as I ever could. I heard voices from behind me. "Skul, she is right here!" Cain yelled when she saw me. _Holy crap, I don't like this, not a bit._ I thought when I heard Cain and the skeleton shout after me as they started chasing me again.

I smashed through another window as I dropped down from the ceiling. My attempt was to get to the rooftop. I climbed up the wall as fast as I was a god damn cheetah. I ran across the rooftop and stopped. I fixed my mask on my face. It had almost fell.

It was a silver mask that had a long thin cut as a mouth and big narrowed cuts as eyes. It also had another long cuts which trailed down my mask all the way down to its chin starting from forehead, crossing the eye cuts and the mouth. Those cuts were like long scars. I liked that mask 'cause it made me look kinda calm and arrogant. Just like I would think; come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.

I didn't have time to think anymore as I heard Cain and the skeleton land behind me to the rooftop. I drew my swords from the cases in my back and flipped them around once in my solid hands.

"Now, now..." I heard a velvety voice saying. "I think you're in a dead-end now." he said, clearly enjoying the way his strong voice filled every single corner of the rooftop. I swung my swords once again and didn't turn to face them.

I knew it was a really stupid move to face Cain in the rooftop in the middle of the night, 'cause she was a necromancer. Although it always was a really stupid move to face Cain with the skeleton. "Skul, don't you see how small she is?" Cain teased me, trying to get me face them. "So, she is obviously scared of us."

 _Uh huh Cain...you don't know what you just said_ I thought when my proud attitude couldn't take it anymore and I slowly turned around and hissed "I'm not scared of anyone." I once again flipped my swords around, more confident than never and Cain grinned "Just as I thought." Cain didn't take much time as she threw shadows around my legs. She was too fast.

I literally whimpered when I fell down. Cain grinned as she saw that I froze when the skeleton started walking towards me. "As I told you Skul, she is scared." Anger rushed through me again but I made up my mind quickly and decided to wait and surprise him completely.

The skeleton was right ahead of me and was about to handcuff me but I was ready. I got up, kicked his jaw and grinned furiously when he fell down to his knees, holding his jaw. Cain growled in anger and threw fireball at me but I was prepared. I was just about to cut her neck with my swords but...of course the sneaky skeleton had faked the whole fell down and he jumped on me and we fell down, this time together.

The skeleton was on me and tried to pin my arms against the rooftop but I was still holding my swords. I cut his cheekbones and made him roll off of me. I turned away, ready to run away but something kept me where I was. The bloody skeleton had grabbed my ankle with his bony hands and he pulled me down while Cain tied me up with shadows.

 _Well where are we now? We are defeated, aren't we?_ I thought ashamed. But then all the sudden there was a large hole in the rooftop between me and Cain. A handsome man jumped out of it making Cain loose her balance. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you Billy-Ray Sanguine..." the skeleton sighed behind the dust.

The young man turned to him "you got that right pal" he smirked. Cain was still recovering of this sudden appearing of this man, so I took my chance and tried to ran. "What's up with her?" he asked and took a grip of my wrist pulling me close before I could run. He turned me around to face him and smirked. " 'ello lil' darlin' " he said sounding husky. I frowned and hit him.

He yelped but took his razor out of his pocket and said "no need to be harsh darlin', now let's play." After that it was all about him and me. Cain and the skeleton just sat there watching us fight. I tightened my pace with my swords and soon enough his razor flew outta his hand. I swirled my sword to his cheek causing him to have deep, long, bloody cut in it.

"God damn, you girl!" he yelped and before sinking inside the ground again, he kicked me straight to my jaw. I wasn't prepared so I was kinda knocked out for a while. That was the moment the skeleton used his advantage on me and pinned me against the rooftop. Cain looked down to me and she had this expression on her face that told me this was something they had waited for a long time.

Before taking my mask off the skeleton started "So, now...Stella Mirus, murderer, the daughter of Serpine-" _What the heck..._ I thought _Oh hell I ain't daughter of that filthy-_ He took my mask off and I stared straight to his hollow eye sockets with my bright blue eyes. Cain grinned victoriously but the skeleton stiffened and whispered "Willow Silver..." realizing his mistake. " 'ello detective" I said and smirked.

* * *

 **So, do you like it or not? Reviews are more than welcome :) There will be Tanith and Ghastly in the next part so be patient :D**


	2. Smaller than an ant

**Lost and found part 2**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT have created any of the character I'm using in my story (expect for Willow) and I do NOT own any of those characters either (expect Willow), they are property of Derek Landy.

Oh, by the way, Tanith is remnant free :).

 **Willow's POV**

They put me to the Bentley's backseat without a word. I was handcuffed now but I didn't mind. I had managed to silence the detective. Cain was trying to get him speak but he had became deaf to all her words. Even I didn't know why he all the sudden had stiffened and stopped talking. But I didn't mind. I was free from investigation for a moment.

The skeleton turned Bentley to some alley and it was quite a same looking place than mine was. Or actually had been. Now that I thought about it I had to find a new place to stay. Those two detectives had wrecked my hideout to pieces. I hadn't actually know why I had to hide. Well, now I knew. They had made a mistake, ran after wrong person. The truth was...I wasn't sure at all, why he didn't let me free when he realized the mistake. And neither wasn't Cain. She looked amused.

It was that one day that I heard that one thing. According this...thing, they were looking for me. I was quite sure I hadn't done anything bad, but I had been working for the English sanctuary for a while and dealt with some seriously bad guys. I thought that maybe they wanted to know something 'bout then I heard a rumor. A rumor, that they weren't just looking for me. They were coming after me. I was wanted. For no reason, for a mistake. That's when my runaway started. And that led me to nothing more or less but sitting in the backseat of the famous skeleton detective Skulduggery Pleasant's Bentley.

Bentley turned again and then it stopped in front of Bespoke Tailors. They pulled me out of the Bentley and then dragged me inside the store. Tall, muscular man, who had scars all over his head sat in an armchair and leaned to a table, he was drawing. He got a little bit grumpy when he got interrupted but when he saw the detective and Cain, his face softened a bit and he smiled a little.

"Skul, Val" nodded the man. "Hi Ghastly" Cain replied and gave him a quick hug. The man called Ghastly looked at me and then at the skeleton and asked "Who is she, Skul?" The detective- _Oh hell, I should probably start to call them by their first names, 'cause I now know those_ I thought.

"She is a surprise." Skulduggery said. "For who?" Valkyrie asked, relieved when he spoke again. "For miss Low." Skulduggery said and my heart skipped a beat or two. "She is upstairs, I'll get her." Ghastly said, frowned and walked off the room. I gasped for air 'cause I had forgot how to breath. Valkyrie noticed that, Skulduggery just stared at me.

Skulduggery took my handcuffs off and Valkyrie frowned "So what in name Tanith-" I shivered when she said the name. "-makes you go nuts?" I was so nervous I couldn't answer. I was trapped now. I wasn't handcuffed anymore so I grabbed my mask from Skul's hand and placed it back on my face. I felt myself naked 'cause I didn't have my swords with me anymore, as Skul had took them from me, but that wasn't important now.

Skul and Valkyrie both got tensed when I moved but I didn't try to runaway so they didn't make a move. I just casually jumped to the ceiling and tried to find some shadows to hide. I heard voices from the door knew it was too late to hide. So I was reasonable and got down to the floor so she wouldn't recognize me by my magic. I hid behind Valkyrie. She sighed.

Door opened and Ghastly got in with Tanith Low. My heart started racing like a mad dog. Tanith laughed to something Ghastly had just said and gave him a quick kiss before looking up to Skul. "So...Ghastly told me you have a surprise for me? What is it?" Tanith asked and smiled wide and amused.

Skulduggery grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him. "I've found a certain person." Tanith looked at me her eyes showing her confusion. "She is the certain someone you've been looking for...for over two years." he continued, but Tanith needed no more words. Tanith came so close to me that I felt her breath move back and forth between my face and mask.

She took a grip of my mask and I didn't have the urge to resist. She gently took it off and I closed my eyes trying to stop tears from coming. I heard her gasp and opened my eyes just to see her eyes fill with tears. "Willow" she whimpered. "'ello big sis'" I said, feeling myself really small under my sister's glaze. Smaller than an ant.


	3. A little runaway

DISCLAIMER: I have not created any of the characters I am using in my story except for Willow and I do not own any of those either except for Willow.

* * *

 **Willow's POV**

I didn't have urge to fight back my tears anymore. I let them fell and form a stream down my face. I saw Tan opening and closing her mouth, trying to get some words out between the tears and gasps. I was very aware that Val, Skul and Ghastly were staring at us, especially at me but I couldn't care less. My focus was fully on Tan. On my sister.

"Where were you Will?! Why?!" she half yelled, half cried to me. "Nobody who used to know you didn't know where you where!" I felt miserable. Tan had never yelled at me before. She had never been so disappointed at me before.

"You just...disappeared...two years ago! And I thought that I lost my only sister for eternity" she whispered, voice cracking and finally failing her. She was crying now and I was just standing there, not able to say anything. "Tan -I...just" words fluttered out from my mouth making no sense.

I was cut by Tan before I had even thought what to say. "You what Will?" Tanith gazed up on me, her sorrow turning to anger. "You just wanted to runaway...from your family, from me 'cause-" her voice was getting more confident by every word she spitted out "- you clearly DIDN'T LOVE ME...at least not enough to come home to me-" That was enough to set my feelings on fire. She was SO wrong.

"You have no idea how much it took me, to stay away from you." I hissed out, so low and so dangerous that Tan stopped yelling at me and settled just glaring at me. "Dad put me in assassin training when I was four. Just like you. I was there for thirteen years. Thirteen, Tan. I disappeared when I had just turned seventeen, right? I bet you remember that day. I was supposed to come home for Christmas but I decided not to." I spitted out, my tone cold as ice now.

"Will...don't you dare talk to me about that! you have NO idea how I felt!" Tan growled, but I didn't care. We were circyling each other now, just like some hungry beasts, both tensed and full of anger and something called love. She claimed I didn't love her and I wanted to cut that even and I was going to do that now. "Oh I dare." I replied.

"You see, while my training I learned. I learned that I'd make some enemies, 'cause they told me I was the best assassin disciple they had trained in centuries, except for you. If my becoming enemies would know that I have something to do with you-" I couldn't keep up my anger anymore, and I started to loose it. I felt tears rolling down my face once again. "-they would hurt you, to get me on my knees, to get under my skin."

The expression on my sister's face was...unprecedented. There was sorrow, regret, love and something I didn't recognize. We had stopped circyling each other ages ago. "Will-" Tanith started but I wasn't done. I had to get this feeling out of me now. "And I would NEVER let anyone to hurt you 'CAUSE OF ME! I don't care about myself as long as YOU ARE SAFE! There you have my reason! So DON'T YOU DARE to...claim that I don't love you." the last words came out as a sort of a whimper.

I completely lost it and started crying. Tan had tears on her face and when she became to come towards me, I was so shocked of all the feelings I had kept inside, that I tried to runaway once again. I ran into something stone hard. To Ghastly "Le' me go" I mumbled, almost begged. He didn't reply, instead of that I felt two strong arms tighten around my back.

I was so used to runaway, that I started to throw punches to his broad, stone hard chest with my small fists, attempting to get him loose his grip on me. Then I felt two smaller hands on my shoulders and I stopped immediately.

"Will, it's okay I get it now. Please don't runaway anymore." Tan sighed her voice fragile. I turned around and she hugged me with such a force I thought my ribs were going to break. I gave her back the same and felt awesome. She started laughing "Oi, my lil' sis' Will, I see you got some muscle there don't you? But you definetly are as short as you've always been." she teased me. She truly had every right to tease me about height 'cause she was almost six inches taller than me.

"Oi, my smart ass big sis' Tan, I see you love teasing me as much as always before." I mumbled to her hair. "You are my little runaway, aren't you?" she asked, and we parted. We both smiled but then I froze. She laughed "What Will?" "I...umm think that there are a few people staring at me." I said and bit my lip. "Yeah, I think so too, you midget." She grinned and tried to cover her laugh.

 **General POV**

When Skulduggery, Tanith and Will explained Willow's story to Valkyrie, she finally got over it and agreed to leave with Skul. It was around 3.00 a.m. and Ghastly watched those two so same looking girls talk about the things that had happened in their lives while Willow's runaway.

There were only two differences between those girls, Ghastly thought. First was their height. Tanith was six inches taller than Willow, but that was just cute. Big sister and ll' sister. The second was that where Tan had hazel brown eyes, Willow had bright blue. Apart from those differences, they were almost identical.

Ghastly saw that Tanith was happier than ever before. He liked it that way, knew that it was Willow who made her happy and he was never going to let anyone change it. _I am going to protect_ _her,_ Ghastly thought. Even though Willow didn't knew it, she got herself a guardian angel that night.

Whoa, I know right? Fight fight fight...kinda lame chapter I guess. But I promise that chapter four (the last one) is gonna be awesome and full of action and Ghanith and Valduggery. Please, review :)


	4. The new home

**DISCLAIMER:** I have **not** created any of the characters I'm using in my story except for Willow and I do **not** own any of those either except for Willow.

* * *

 **General POV**

 _She was running in the woods. She was escaping. Willow was running as fast as she could, once again. Something was chasing her. Something formles_ _s and dark. Willow felt the coldness behind her, reaching her. She tripped and fell down. She turned around, to face her persecutor. She didn't see anything. She had lost her vision. Panic started to dominate Willow's brain. "Who are you!?" She cried, but got no answer. Willow felt some cold swirl tighten around her wrists and started to struggle. "Le' me go!" She insisted and tried to kick her captor. She managed to kick it and started running. She got her vision back and saw a huge house right in front of her. She felt the coldness behind her again, tightened her pace and reached the house. When she opened the door, everything around her turned into a desert. The trees melt away, grass wilted to sand and everything started to spin around. Willow felt herself really dizzy and the wind started to control her. The sand and the wind spun her around and around, and she felt the coldness reach her again. She lost her vision...she couldn't breathe anymore. She wanted to use her last moment to think about Tanith. Oh, how much she had missed her. She had never thought that her life would end like this. And it didn't. Suddenly the storm stopped and she was able to breathe again. She fell into some dark shaft and screamed all the way down. She was horrified, and wanted it to stop. She crashed to the ground and passed out. Then it all stopped. For forever._

Willow woke up in the dark, crying. She felt something sharp cutting her arm. She screamed and tried to move. She couldn't. "Oh, lil' darlin' if I'd be you, I wouldn't do that" a strong male voice said. Willow recognized that voice immediately. "Sanguine" she gasped. Sanguine laughed and put the lights on. Willow noticed that she was tied to a chair, and that she had nails, nailed through her hands. She had bad injuries. Willow looked around and saw that they were in some old warehouse. "Why?" Willow gasped when Sanguine cut her again. "Well, I-" cut with the razor again "- thought that why don't I take the cuter one to play with, when the sword lady chose wrong, ya know."

He cut her with the razor every other minutes just to prove her that he could. She got lost to her own scream and passed out again, this time for real.

* * *

Tanith woke up early. It was only 8.00 a.m. She smiled to herself when she thought about what happened last night. She got her sister back. Tanith got dressed and went downstairs. _Oh, Willow must have woken up already_ , she thought when she saw her no where. Time passed by and Tanith got really worried. "Have you seen Willow this morning?" she asked Ghastly when he got downstairs. "Nope. Why?" he asked. "She is...no where to be found." Tanith said and gulped.

Tanith's phone started to ring. Ghastly and Tanith shared a glaze, Ghastly nodded and Tanith picked up the phone and answered "Hello..."

"Well 'ello sword lady"

"Sanguine" Tanith gasped.

"Yeah, it's me darlin'. I think that I have something you...hmm...have lost, maybe?" he laughed.

Tanith's heart skipped a beat. She had a bad vibe about this. "What, Sanguine?" she asked and gulped.

He laughed again.

Tanith heard some footsteps, some mumbling and then, screaming. She got tensed and shivered.

"Darlin' darlin', behave yourself." she heard Sanguine's whisper. "TANIIITH" Willow cried through the phone.

"I got the younger sword lady. Come and get her."

Then, the call ended.

* * *

 **Willow's POV**

He had finally stopped cutting my arm and I felt extremely dizzy. I was annoyed 'cause I couldn't do anything about it. I hated being the underdog. My hands were really sore, nails still piercing them. I let the tears finally fall and kicked Sanguine when he became to come towards me. I had thought that he stopped. I was done with the pain. Sanguine gazed up on me and looked amused. "You could've made this easier, ya know" he said. I didn't reply. I hated him.

He came closer to me again and took his razor out of his pocket. He flipped it once and put it against my leg. "Don't" I cried, almost begged. He looked down at me and smiled while he cut my leg. I screamed in pain but he didn't get far. The door burst open and Tan got in, sword in her hand. Right behind her, Ghastly got in too.

"Oh shit" Sanguine cursed. Tanith cut his hand with her sword, he yelped and fell backwards. Ghastly took his change and came to me looking at my hands. "Willow? I'm sorry this might hurt." he said and pulled the nails out of my hands. It really did hurt but I was so dizzy I didn't care much.

He pulled me up to his arms and carried me away.

* * *

 **Tanith's POV**

I was blurred with anger, nobody and I mean nobody, had the right to hurt MY little sister. I cut Sanguine's hand and saw that Ghastly carried Will away. "Take her to Grouse." I yelled and focused on Sanguine again. "You have no idea what you've done now, you american idiot." I growled.

"Oh, I do." he laughed. I attacked with my sword and we fought, razor against sword. The last movement which was made was mine. It was the moment I hit him and he passed out. I had my eye swollen, lip cut open and my whole body shaking. But I didn't care. I needed to see Will now.

* * *

 **General POV**

Will was taken to Kenspeckle Grouse by Ghastly. He helped her with her hands and cuts. Those scars were never going to heal, but Will just smiled. Ghastly was still there with her so Will turned to him and said "Hey, Ghastly?"

"Yeah?" he replied, little amused.

"I think these scars reflect my personality." she announced and showed Ghastly her arms. "You know, short like my temper and smooth like my sense of humor."

Ghastly laughed "Is that so?"

"Yeah, definitely...thank you."

Ghastly just smiled. He didn't have to reply when the door burst open as Tanith got in. She started crying the moment she saw Willow.

"Tan, don't...shh it's all okay now." Willow tried to pacify her sister. They hugged each other and shared a glaze that told Ghastly they were never going to spend another day without each other. They had this deep connection what is hard to reach. The thing was, they had never tried to get that connection, it had always been there. Without trying.

They parted and Tanith walked to Ghastly. He hugged her immediately and said "I'm really glad you're okay." Tanith just smiled to his chest. She knew it was all good now.

* * *

 **Willow's POV**

We were all sitting in Ghastly's living room. All the five of us. I was sitting on the couch next to Tanith, she was sitting between me and Ghastly. Skulduggery and Valkyrie, well. They were sitting on the couch next to us, holding hands. Reputedly, they had finally admitted they had feelings for each other. They made a good couple just like my sister and Ghastly, and I loved them all now.

It's been two weeks, since Sanguine kidnapped me, and Tan and Ghastly saved me. I still had a little bandage covering my leg 'cause the cut hadn't heal. _Damn that razor_ , I thought. They had all looked after me every single day after that. Just to be sure, they all said. Just to keep you safe, they all kept saying. I was sick of that now. Two weeks was enough. I was a trained assassin after all, and the time when "faced" me and kidnapped me, I was sleeping. So I could handle him easily. _Well, why do I still sit here, doing nothing and whining?_ I thought. _Yep,_ _this is enough._

I got up and took my leather jacket from the table. Tan got up too and asked "So, are we going for a ride, Will?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere, but _I_ am."

"Okay well I-" she said but I cut her off.

"I'm going for a ride and said I'm going alone and there's nothing you can do about it." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off instantly.

"Tan, I know you want me to be safe and I am. I am exactly as good fighter as you." Tanith looked at me "Well...okay almost as good as you. But you know what I mean. I managed to survive two years by myself, I think I'll handle two hours."

She looked at me, smiling "I was just going say that have fun with your new bike."

"...What?" I asked blinking my eyes.

"Well, I thought you might want own motorcycle and I missed the day you turned eighteen so, we got you a motorcycle. Me and Ghastly. And I was just thinking I could come with you 'cause it's your first ride with it but...yeah you can go alone too."

I was still for two seconds before I started jumping around like a little girl in Disneyland. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I repeated again and again and hugged the laughing couple. "You're welcome Will, here's your key."

I was really touched and hugged them once again and made Tanith laugh by promising her that I'd go riding with her every single day.

* * *

I got out to the street and saw my bike. It was beautiful. It had some green stripes but otherwise it was fully black. It had a little label in its seat what said "This is a beautiful bike, for a beautiful girl." I smiled when I put the label into my pocket. I took my brand new helmet, put it on and hopped on my bike. I felt its weight under me and got used to it before starting the bike.

I started my bike and revved the engine. Oh god, it was so powerful. I felt the power and took the control. When I got out of the city, to the wide, long roads which were surrounded by woods I really started to enjoy the peace. The peace really gave me time to think.

I felt the wind pressing against me and enjoyed every damn moment. I felt like I was complete, for the first time in a very long time. I felt like...I would've found myself. Found that someone who I lost when I runaway. That someone who I was meant to be. Willow Silver. Born in England, found in Ireland, sister of the great sword lady. _Maybe I belong here, with them_ I thought, when I switched the direction, revved the engine and my bike raced along the road, towards my new home.

* * *

Well, this was it! Thank you, for reading and well, I could write some more about Willow :)

but thank you, really :)


End file.
